


It went like this

by Small_bump



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_bump/pseuds/Small_bump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it began, how it followed, how they broke it, how they fixed, how it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It went like this

**How it began ******.  


Its couple of days before Liam hears the news. In his defence, it’s not like he sits around waiting for his phone to ring; he does have a life of his own. So when the phone does ring and Louis’s name is on the screen, it’s something like three in the morning and Liam is about to curse out every god in existents for being woken up out of a dead sleep – Does Louis even know what time it is? It’s not like the older boy even has any sort of excuse, they don’t live in different time zones – a string of curses are lined up on his tongue ready to fire when he accepts the phone call. 

“Louis what the hell it’s thre--”

“Liam”

His name being said is the only thing he needs to be sure that something is massively wrong. The way it rolls off Louis’s tongue sounds incredibly wrong. There’s no tint of humour, and his perfectly sure Louis hasn’t drunk called him. It’s so _wrong _that it makes him sit up, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, to clear the hazy feeling of just being woken up.__

__“Louis?”_ _

__All Liam can hear is ragged breathing for a minute or so, and it freaks the hell out of him, he can’t even think. Than Louis whispers “she’s gone” and Liam’s stomach flips, and he feels sick, the urge to blot to the bathroom strong. His about to ask who _she _is, even though he has a strong feeling he knows the answers, Louis adds “my mom’s died.”___ _

____The words have barely registered in Liam’s mind when his sliding out off his bed, hurrying over to the open balcony. The cool winter air wake him up, clears his head. Enable him to actually word a coherent sentence, without babbling like a complete and total idiot. “Jesus Louis, I never know what to say in these sorts of situations, I want to say sorry but I know it means shit – but god I’m sorry” He rests against the plastic railing, head titled up, looking at the stars burn bright “tell me what I can do?”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing” Louis says. “Nothing anyone can do, unless you can figure out a way to bring her back”_ _ _ _

____It feels like a kick in the gut, the way Louis’s voice breaks and how it sounds like his trying so hard to fight, to be strong and put together. Liam hates it, Louis shouldn’t have to fight the sadness, sometimes it’s best to let it in, accept it, then move on when ones ready. Louis probably thinks he has to stay strong for the rest of his family, for his younger sisters, even for his father. He hates the distance between them, hates that he can’t just lean forward and wrap his arms around the boy, and whisper comforting words until he falls asleep. More than anything hates that he can’t fix this, even though he wants to, even though it’s killing me._ _ _ _

____“When’s the funeral?” Liam asks, and when Louis says Thursday, it takes Liam a couple of seconds to register that it is only three days away “I’ll be on the next train out, alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Really, I--” Louis pauses, breaths. “That means a lot to me, I know how busy your schedule is”_ _ _ _

____“Of course” he replies, and feels a little hurt that Louis would even think such a thing. His schedule may be hectic, and his assistant may have to shuffle around a few things, but this was _Louis _mom. His best friend’s mother; he could make the sacrifice.___ _ _ _

______“Thanks Liam”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s something so very wrong with Louis this broken. It makes Liam’s stomach knot, and twist, with every shaky breath, and every quiver of his voice. He knows how Louis feels about family – he knows how close they are, to the point where Liam had become incredibly jealous, of just how strong they were. He still can’t talk about his father’s divorce – without choking up, even after all the years that have gone by. Louis wears his heart on his selves, it was obvious to everyone, and Liam knew this had to be killing him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Louis” Liam says, after a few minutes of lingering silence “you know you don’t have to be strong with me right? You can let go, I won’t think any less of you”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence follows, and after a few minutes Liam’s about to check his phone – afraid that the line has cut dead, when he hears a heart breaking sob. Liam has to back up because of the sound of it, sitting down on the balcony floor – because he just sounds so _wretched _. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, because really all he wants to do now is shatter into a million pieces. He wants that more than anything, but he has to stay strong, for Louis.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam doesn’t know how long the break down lasts, but it has to have been a _good _five minutes, at least before theirs a deep breath, and a rustling of material over the other end. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without her”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I--” Liam begins – how is he meant to answer that? “She’s still here mate, watching” It isn’t the best words of comfort, he can only re sight what his own mother had told him after his grandmother had died two falls ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There’s a laugh “Great, that’s all she needs to see me blubbering like an idiot” Louis sniffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Liam grins – because this is the Louis he knows and loves. The one who mates jokes, even when Liam knows his killing inside, who tries to see the bright side of everything “hey it’s not like she hasn’t seen it a million times before”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another laugh “true, very true mate”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stayed on the phone that night until dawn broke the next morning, the sky bursting to life with a hint of burnt orange. Liam ended up back inside, sitting at the kitchen table – eating out of a box of cereal, something he hadn’t done since his University days. He didn’t hang up until Louis silence turned into a soft snoring – but that’s okay he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to hang up otherwise. That morning Liam called up his assistant Niall to explain he was taking a few days off for a family emergency. Niall had been apprehensive about the whole thing – not that Liam cared. As far as he was concerned they could wait a couple of days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had packed quickly, throwing a couple of pairs of t-shirts and a pair of Jeans into his travel suit case – before he’d headed for the train station. The train ride from London to Doncaster was around three hours, Liam spent most of the time trying to go over a case file – but found that he simply couldn’t work. More than anything he was plagued with thoughts of Louis mom, she’d always been sweet to him – let him bunk on the couch when his parents were out of town. To think of her as passed tense, felt wrong, dirty even. How could someone so sweet, die so young? It didn’t feel just._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He arrived at Doncaster train station at around 2pm in the afternoon – he’d told Louis he’d catch a taxi, not wanting to bother anyone. _(I’m almost at your house) he texts Louis from inside the Taxi.___________

Louis replies back in less than a minute.

_____________(Good my aunt Hilda has been driving me bonkers)._____________

______________He stifles a laugh, typing back a response _(just you and the family at the house then?)_ Liam waits longer than normal for a text back______________

\- which is weird; Louis never takes more than a minute to respond to a text, his phone is practically an extension of his hand. Finally a whole five minutes later his phone vibrates (Harry’s here as well.)

___________________Oh_ he thinks to himself, starting at the screen. He shouldn’t be surprised; Harry is after all Louis’s other half. It would have been nice to have some sort of warning – was Louis really afraid he wouldn’t come? He has to calculate his reply, sort out the cacaos in his head. _(Really? That’s great, glad he could make it).___________________

______________________“We’re here” His head snaps up, looking at the Taxi driver through the plastic wall that separates the back seat from the front. “How much is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Forty Sterling” overpriced, but Liam can’t bring himself to fight at the present moment. Instead he gives the man a fifty telling him to keep the change before he gets out of the car. He goes around back, opens the trunk and pulls out his travel suitcase, looking up at the house. Wow – he hasn’t seen this place since he was a kid, memoires flood back full force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Liam shakes his head, reminding himself now it not the time to do this. He can have a mental break down later – after his been there for Louis. Though now that Harry is here, Liam isn’t sure how much his actually needed – but Liam finds some satisfaction knowing that Louis phone him when he needed a good cry. Harry didn’t do crying, Liam knew that – maybe a little too well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He didn’t want to be bitter about Harry, wanted to walk into the house looking like he didn’t care – but that simply wasn’t true. Harry is, scratch that Harry was someone Liam once loved, no amount of time could heal the wounds, which seemed to rip open – in knowing that Harry was only five feet away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Selfish, he thinks, this wasn’t about Harry and himself. He mentally kick himself, he would just have to deal with Harry being here. Sighing he lifted his travel bag by the handle, walking up the paved driveway towards the house.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He rings the doorbell, and tries to adjust himself as he waits. It’s been a long time since he hasn’t worn a suit during the day, and oddly feels little naked in just a plaid shirt and a smart set of jeans. Everything feels a little strange here – Liam thinks it comes down to Louis’s mom’s death. Death makes everything weird, and uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Liam!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Liam smiles as Fizzy; Louis younger sister engulfs him in a hug. Her short arms snake around his neck, pressing her body to him. She’s on her tip toes – a good foot shorter than him, if not more. “How are you doing love?” he asks softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She pulls back, her arms leaving his neck to settle on the loops of his jeans “you know, the best I could be with a dead mom and all” Liam feels stupid, of course she feels like shit “Fizzy I’m sorry that was stupid of me too ask.” She shrugs her shoulders, the wind moving her brunette hair slightly as she bows her head “it’s fine, let’s go inside yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She takes his hand and pulls him inside the house; Liam only just manages to grip the handle of his travel bag. “So the whole family’s here?” he inquires. “Yep, the house is filled to the brim” Liam nods, their family was huge – he can’t even remember how many cousins Louis has in all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Fizzy stops short of the kitchen, making Liam almost trip over his own feet, because of the sudden movement. “Aren’t you going to ask?” Liam frowns “ask what?” she laughs – it sounds off though. Liam doesn’t mention it; just starts at her like she’s gone slightly mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“About Harry” she whispers, her eyes darting around to make sure no one can hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Oh – really? Is she going to bring that up? Just when he’d resolved not to think about it, did she have to go there? “What about Harry? Louis texted me telling me he was here”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’re not in the slightest bit curious to know how his doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Fizzy if I wanted to know how Harry was doing I’d just turn to page 6 on any gossip magazine or better yet type his name into sugar scape – not that I do of course”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She giggles, but he can’t be mad at her. If making fun of him actually put her in a good place, after all who was he to deprive her, of a little joy – even if it was at his expensive. “Whatever you say Liam, Louis out back in the garden”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She skips off, up the stairs, and Liam is left wondering how he just got school by a seventeen year old. He walks out back, sliding the glass door open, revealing the backyard where he’d spent most of his childhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Is that Liam Payne I see?” a familiar voice – Louis’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“In the flesh” he laughs, walking over to the two boys, sprawled out on plastic deck chairs “Hey Lou” he greets, than ads “Harry.” The last name sticks in his throat, hurts to say. Shake it off Liam he tells himself, digging fists into his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Long time no see mate”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah it’s been a while, work is busy as usual”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Louis rolls his eyes “Harry was just saying them same thing” so they were just going to pretend that there wasn’t a giant elephant in the room? – Works for him. After all it’s not like Liam actually wanted to talk about it – or talk to Harry at all for that matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I guess its busy being an international pop star”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was awkward for the first hour; Liam simply had no idea what to say to him – apart from hello that is. Than everything changed, they started talking about football, school, the old days and things became less and less uncomfortable. It started to feel like the old days – although Liam wasn’t fool, he knew the moment the funeral was over; things would go back to the way they were. Liam ignoring Harry like the Spanish plague – but it was like a silent agreement which had come about, to try and be ‘friends’ for Louis, because right now he needed them both. Really Liam could suck it up for three days, and pretend to be friends with the boy that broke his heart – only for Louis though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So Harry, how’s the new album coming?” Louis asks. They were currently seated around the kitchen table; a cold wind had passed by out back making all three boys crave tea and warmth. Liam loved the fact that he didn’t seem to have to do any of the talking, Louis took care of that – all he had to do was sit there and listen, which he was fine with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Good, I’ve laid done a few tracks, Grimmy is really into them”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Who’s Grimmy?” Liam asks, his sure his heard the name before – but he can’t place it for the life of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harry smiles, Liam’s heart does a flip. After all this time, even the simplest of actions get a reaction, Liam is sure he hates it. More than anything he hates knowing that Harry is still someone he cares about terribly, even though his tried to block him out of his life all together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh Nick Grimshaw, I’m sure you’ve heard of him. You must listen to the BBC”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Wait is he the guy that interviews celebrities in the morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah we’ve recently become quite close. We meet at the BBC teen awards”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Enough talk about Harold, what about me” Louis pouts, obviously sensing the tension between the two. Liam grins at the older boy “always the centre of attention uh?” he teases – really his just happy Louis’s changed the subject. More than anything Liam doesn’t want to sit and talk about Harry’s latest boyfriend. After all what else could ‘quite close’ mean?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Well we are talking about Louis Tomlinson” Harry laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh shut up the both of you” Louis sticks his tongue out “I’m not that bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Liam looks between Harry and Louis as they sprinkle sugar on each other, and wonders how Louis could act so calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The rest of the afternoon flew by quickly, until it’s passed 11pm, most of the house was fast asleep. Harry was still jetlagged having only arrived from New York yesterday – a day before Liam. So he had hit the hay about an hour ago; leaving Louis and Liam in the kitchen, nursing cups of tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You don’t have to pretend you’re okay you know” Liam says – really he just wants Louis to be okay. He stares at the older boy, watching him bore holes into his cup of tea, before he replies “I’ve already had a good cry about it, remember?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Liam nods “yeah, but y--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No. My sisters need a strong support system, and we both know that’s not going to be my father. I’ve cried and now it’s time to but on a brave face for the girls. Fizzy may look fine, but she cries herself to sleep every night”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“But there’s no one else here mate, it’s just me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Louis grips the handle of his mug hard, his knuckles turning white “can we talk about something else?” he asks. Liam nods – he understands. “Like what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Harry coming”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Its fine, it was my mistake for not thinking he would”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do you remember what it was like before Harry won the X-Factor? When we were in school together” he laughs, almost as if the memoire were playing before his eyes – and Liam stares, feeling the familiar feeling of sadness settle in the pit of his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah I remember”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You guys were so in love, shit Li--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Its fine Lou, we were, than he went off and became Mr. Hot shot pop star, flying across the world” he breaths “I’m happy for him – sure do I wish things had turned out differently, but – I guess that was the way things had to be”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Louis nods, than tells him “he did love you, you know” Liam rolls his eyes “I know you think he didn’t, but he did...a lot don’t ever doubt that”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Louis moves his chair so his closer to Liam, closer enough that he can place an arm around his shoulder – there’s something wrong with this equation isn’t their “shouldn’t I be comforting you?” Louis laughs “hush, I prefer it this way” Liam shrugs his shoulders slightly, resting his head against Louis – whatever makes him happy in the end right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They spend Wednesday being unproductive – Louis father decided he was going to plan the funeral leaving Louis absolutely nothing to do. So they played video games, drank tea in the garden, and in the kitchen when it became too cold to sit outside. They fooled around, played bored games with Louis’s sisters and just sat around the house. Apart from one phone call from Niall, detailing that one of his clients had been arrested...again there was no disturbances._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Thursday was a competently different story – it was the day of the funeral. Although Louis had made jokes, both boys could tell it was eating away at him inside. Liam on the most part took it upon himself, to help Louis sisters get ready – trying to make them look presentable; trying being the operative word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It seemed like time moved faster, before Liam knew it he was sitting in the church next to Harry who couldn’t seem to sit still “would you stop moving?” he mutters, dusting of his black suite blazer “your annoying me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“How long do these things usually last for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Liam looks down at his wrist watch “we’ve got another half an hour...at the very least so suck it up” he sighs, Harry hadn’t changed in the slightest – Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After the service and burial was over, they all headed back to the Tomlinson house for the wake. After half an hour of listing to Louis Aunt Hilda go on and on about the poetry classes she was taking Liam made his escape to the front lawn, sitting down on one of the benches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was almost over, he thought to himself. He’d go back to work tomorrow, back to pretending he wasn’t still in love with Harry – just the thought make him shake. Liam took out his phone, typing Zayn a quick message _(pub tomorrow night?)_________________________

__________________________Zayn didn’t know the whole story – the only people who knew the full story were Harry and himself, and he intended to keep it that way. But he did know more than most people, certainly more than Liam’s sisters. Zayn just got Liam, they’d become friends instantly, only a couple of weeks after Liam had joined the firm. His phone vibrated _(defiantly, that bad uh?)___________________________

______________________________________________________

Who you texting?” Liam whips his head up, coming face to face with none other than Harry – it hurts just how good looking Harry is. His still the same after all this time, perfect curls, stunning green eyes, a killer smile that could make one melt – make Liam melt.

____________________________Liam shrugs “just a friend”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry sits down “you know we haven’t gotten a chance to talk”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Talk about what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Liam come on, you don’t have to play dumb with me of all people”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m not playing dumb Harry, I don’t know what you’re talking about” he knew how petty he was being, but really what did Harry expect him to say? He could hardly say “cheers mate for breaking my heart so you could become rich and famous” – of course not, so what was there to say?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harry sighs, he hand slipping around Liam’s waist “I know I hurt you Liam but you have to un--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Have to what? Understand? I was always supportive of you doing the X-factor! You’re the one who decided that you had to be single once you’d won” – damn it his doing exactly what he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“It wasn’t me Liam! Syco thought it would be better for the album, for my career” Harry pleads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“We’re not together anymore, why do you care what I think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Because I care about you, and I don’t want you to think our relationship didn’t mean anything – because it did, it meant a whole lot”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So much that you broke it off?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I didn’t have a choice”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Liam moves to the other side of the bench, away from Harry’s grasp “fine” he turns his back “can you just leave me alone” he looks down at the screen of his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Liam, I--” Harry sighs, and Liam can see him stand up from the corner of his eye “I’m sorry.” Harry disappears inside, leaving Liam sitting outside. He texts Zayn a quick reply _(you have no idea x)_____________________________

______________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Liam wants to stay the weekend, but frankly his had enough of this town. So on Friday morning he packs up his bag and heads down stairs. Louis and Harry are in the kitchen drinking tea when he arrives, the girls in the sitting room with Louis dad watching cartoons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Leaving so soon?” Louis asks, and Liam can hear the tint of disappointment in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“A client of mine got arrested the hearing is on Monday, got to be prepared” he smiles. It isn’t exactly a lie, the case is real – but he could easily prep from here, and catch the train back Monday morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But spending another day in the same house as Harry would kill him – he hopped Louis was forgive him for his speedy exist from the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Hey, you still have Harry right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah until Monday when he goes back on tour and abandons me” he whines standing from the wooden chair “you sure you don’t want a lift to the train station?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Liam shakes his head “Nah I already called a Taxi, and why bother to get all washed and dressed for little old me” he laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Louis reach’s forward and pulls him into a hug, gripping on tightly “thanks for coming mate”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Liam sighs contently into the hug “anytime mate, and remember I’m only a phone call away if you need me – say the word and I’ll be on the next train out here alright?” Liam can feel Louis nod against his shoulder blade. “I know” he whispers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Then his gone loading his suit case into the trunk of the taxi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Liam!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Liam turns around to see Harry running down the drive way holding a package in his hands. “I forgot to give you something” he pants out, breathing fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What it is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You’ll have to open it to see” Harry leans forward, placing the wrapped object on the hood of the Taxi “have a good trip back” he smiles, than his turning around and running back up towards the house “thanks” Liam calls out – feeling very confused. He picks the packet up – it’s not large, no bigger than a blackberry so he stuffs inside the pocket of his jeans before getting into the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Heading back to, the real world; which suddenly felt a lot less, appealing to **him **.****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A good critique would be wonderful. I'm pretty sure this will be five chapters, the aprox word count for the whole story will sit at 20,000 words, 4-5,000 words for each chapter.


End file.
